Journey to Angmar
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A tale of an adventure of ages past.
1. The Beginning

This is a little tale of mine set around 1500 years before the events of the Fellowship. It features much about the people of Arthedain at the time and their Enemy the Witch-King. I should point out now that Aragorn and Legolas are not going to appear. In fact I was tempted to call it not Aragorn and Legolas. Reviews by anyone would be welcome!

Journey to Angmar.

In the village of Bree in the border of the pleasant green country of Arthedain, there lived the son of a craftsman called Dan Shoemaker. Although having said that he was quite a talented craftsman himself revelling in making horseshoes after a slow start.

The time was peaceful although dark rumours of enemies existed in the North of the mountains. Angmar, the near country of Rhudaur was unstable to say the least and other dangerous creatures were at large in the wild. In the recent past here had been wars and indeed his father had been a hero in one of them and Dan had a lot to live up to. He wasn't sure weather or not he was looking forward to this but he was told he could join the Militia if there was a crisis. But for now there was peace and prosperity and plenty of work for Dan.

Now he was making a near visit to his parents for an evening meal. Also visiting them was Gandalf the Grey a wandering wizard and friend of the Shoemakers and of Arthedain. Dan cried in delight, 'Gandalf! I have not seen you for a while, I thought you were in the West!'

'Well, I was dwelling with Cirdan for a while, but I have heard news which needs looking into and must Rivendell.' Dan's father added happily,

'ah, Rivendell all my old haunts. I almost wish I could accompany you see how my allies the Elves are.' His wife, Margaret, interrupted sharply,

'Don't even think about it, Hurin Shoemaker! You're nearly eighty now with responsibilities. You just up sticks and leave there's no telling what chaos will be caused. You just stay here!' Hurin muttered,

'Yes, dear, of course I was only thinking,' but then Dan piped up,

'I could go. I'm only 30 I would like to travel. I've often wanted to see the Mountain.' Gandalf looked up. He was called the Grey because of his garments although a twitch of grey was appearing in his dark, brown, hair. '

Fine, that's a good idea, it may be dangerous, but you could do good and hear things to your advantage.' So, the next day, Dan with Gandalf and a companion of Gandalf's called Mr. N rode on horseback to a nearby Inn called the Happy Horse. Dan was a little nervous. The Happy Horse had justifiably, a rough reputation and Dan only went in with many companions or not at all

'do we really have to go in here? he asked Gandalf. 'Afraid so. Oh, don't look so nervous. We need a guide in the rough land of Rhudaur and this is the best place to get it. Come on in.'

'Plus, they do serve a good pint!' added Mr.N. Despite the fact that it was a fairly clear late afternoon the Inn was gloomy with little light. Mr. N bought some drinks and Gandalf looked around for a guide. Dan was a bit wary at some of the tough-looking men around.

One said to Dan grabbing him, 'I don't like your face farm boy!' Dan tried to ignore him. Someone else growled, 'Don't ignore him. Neither do I. I say we cut the farmboys head off!' Dan gulped in fear. He thought their comments odd seen as their faces a Goblin would be ashamed off. A group of their friends joined them approaching Dan with sharp weapons and deadly intent.

Mr. N noticed this activity. He moved towards the fray saying, 'Now come fellows surely we can be rea...' but one of the thugs swiped a sword at him and only quick reactions prevented Moran from been stabbed. Mr.N tried to protect Dan and with skill he didn't know he had drew off some of the men. But one thug quickly disarmed Dan, who was not the greatest warrior of time, if one is to be frank, in fact he was a little bit soft in a way, and pressed his sword at the skin of Dan's neck drawing blood. At this point Gandalf took a hand. Returning nimbly he grabbed at the thug opposite Dan and set his arm alight with his wand. The thug and his fellows retreated in shock whimpering.

Gandalf suggested, 'Maybe we do wish to be reasonable?' The thug with the lighted arm screamed in agreement. Gandalf said, 'Fine, Now go and don't bother us anymore' and with a gesture put out the fire(which had been mostly illusion anyway!) and the thugs hurriedly scampered. Gandalf asked Mr.N and Dan, 'Everything ok? Fine. I have to say I didn't expect trouble so soon. I have, however, found someone who might suit our needs.'

Gandalf lead Moran and Dan to a table in the corner were a rough but tough and handsome-looking dark-haired man sat in front of a wall with exotic paintings. With a lop-sided smile he said to them 'My name is Falcon. Fred Falcon. I understand that you need a guide. Well you're in luck. I have travelled between here and the mountains for many a year, I know these lands!'

Gandalf questioned him, 'Do you know it recently?' 'Of course I know it recently. There's not much point in guiding you to a path if it has been turned to farmland in the l last 5 years. But I know Rhudaur. Ask anyone behind the bar. Good work back there by the way. People here will respect you more from now on.'

Gandalf agreed 'Good!'

Fred continued, 'Until the evening punters arrive of course then they will think of you as a challenge!' Dan snorted, but Gandalf smiled saying

' We'll be off by then, but I take it you've seen our fee?'

'Yes that's very reasonable. Fine. I will come with you. Erm, is he all right, though? He had told this to Mr. N and Dan indicating Gandalf. They both informed Fred,

'Yes he's fine,' '

Oh, good. Thing is, had he been on his own I wouldn't do this. I don't normally trust wizards and warlocks and heir like, well who knows what plots and double plots and double, double plots they have? But you two look all right and so I will come.'

And so it was agreed. The 4 finished their drinks (save Gandalf who only had fizzy water) and saddled their horses and rode East on the road.

At first the going was good. The land was pleasant, gentle rolling hills with decent folk. Indeed, Dan was wondering why they had hired Fred when Gandalf said to him, 'We have just crossed the border to Rhudaur the lands may change for a while.' Mr. N and Fred explained to Dan that Rhudaur was a wild, unruly country.

'It was for many years under the control of Angmar, but it suffered after Angmar's recent defeat. After that it has more or less descended into groups of wild, unlawful people who recognize no-one.' '

Who is the current ruler Fred?'

'King William I believe. He claims to keep a neutral policy but he has little power really. Barely controls his own household,' '

Of Royal blood?'

'No way N he's just a jumped-up hill chieftain.' After going into Rhudaur the journey became harder. The Sun was replaced by a dusty, gloomy mist which Gandalf said had come from the North and then by hard, windy, driving rain straight into the men's faces. More buildings could be seen looking dirty and run-down. Dan brushed some sand off his brown trousers as he walked. Then he saw something in the trees and cried to Fred. Fred smiled grimly and showed Dan what it was. Bodies of dead men hanging by their necks from tree-branches. 'Charming place, eh,' said he flailing his leather jacket.

Just after this a particularly grim looking group of people passed by. They were a large selection of mostly unkempt Men and Women who rode slowly past. Dan tried to ignore them as they travelled by and it seemed like the 4 would be left alone. Then one of the people, a woman stood up on her horse and said to Gandalf 'Good-day'

'Good-day to you! replied Gandalf politely.

She continued asking 'Do you have your road licence?'

Fred said disbelieving, 'Do we have our what?' in an incredulous voice.

She continued amongst much sniggering, 'Oh dear no road licence. That's going to cost you. I am Mary Underwood of the road revenue service and I will ensure that you pay!'

'how much then!'

'Dunno how much have you got?' and the people surrounded the men on horseback relieving the 4 of their money. 'Well, that concludes this robbery oops I mean taxation.' said Mary to much laughter

but Dan cursed bitterly, 'You thieving scum!'

Mary glared at him, 'Thank you, in that case I will take your provisions and steeds as well as a fine and lack of respect, come on!' As the group did so Gandalf was looking odd. He was wondering weather or not to use an exploding spell which would have killed the robbers but undoubtedly his companions too. He decided to wait. The men were forced to continue on foot.

Dan heard someone say, 'Why don't we just kill them?' and Mary replying,

'No, no, Whitesnake you haven't a clue. Kill them and we can only rob them once. They're from Arthedain you Might have noticed. They'll have to come back this way then we can rob them a second time!'

Once they were on their own Dan apologized to the other 3 thinking he had provoked a wider robbery. Fred, however, clapped him on the shoulder and almost laughed, 'Oh, don't worry about it. They were going to rob us properly anyway, w we would have to walk in any case on the paths I intend to take and 3 my horse knows me and is very bright. Hell abscond and find his way back to me, I will bet.' Fred then looked at an obscure-looking path pointing away from the road, 'and here is where we leave the road and take to the country,'

'why?' Dan asked,

Fred explained, 'We were actually quite lucky then. We could just as easily have passed a gang who would have killed us and robbed us later. And they were at least inventive. Ha! road licence! that's a new one on me! I will now take you by more secretive routes.' Dan looked at MrN and Gandalf who clearly agreed with Fred. Dan sighed and marched into the wild country.

He with his companions passed through wild vegetation, rocky and wet hills and evil-seeming farms incognito. Fred was a good guide and lead them through areas confidently without whom they would have floundered. Dan, Moran and Fred where wearing tough, outdoor clothes, Dan in brown, Fred mostly in black, Moran slightly more colourful preferring green trousers. All had warm coats as the weather was deucedly chilly. Gandalf had his customary grey cloaks.

In the meantime, Fred and Mr.N told Dan something of the history and politics of this land. Some of this Dan knew, but the truth was more detailed and more evil than his worst fears. In the North of the land there dwelt the evil realm of Angmar. This was under the cruel rule of the Witch-king. That was a name Dan and his people knew from dread nightmares. The witch-king had claimed control of all of the habitable lands and wanted to covert them to his will. Seen as in his country Men were enslaved or at the dubious mercy of the witch-king's creatures whose actives where so evil they froze Dan's blood. The people's of Arthedain and Cardolan opposed him with all their strength. Around 100 years ago the witch-king had become strong and assailed as far west as the borders of Arthedain. Indeed Fred said that in his fathers time bands from Angmar had raided his country of Cardolan.


	2. Crossroads of fate

Recently the power of the Witch-king had been subdued and he was kept under control in the North-East of the land.

Gandalf though said cautiously, 'But he still exists. Much as we would like to we cannot take Angmar. The Witch-king is their and busy with evil. And no doubt underneath the mountains he controls the foul creatures of Orcs, trolls, wolves and Goblins are expanding. But the country of Rhudaur was one of Angmar's closest allies. However since Angmar's relative defeat, Rhudaur has changed from evil to a land of orderles anarchy and chaos as you've just witnessed. Coincidentally the Witch-king is not actually his proper name, it's more of a nickname. He prefers to be called 'Lord of the North,' which just about shows his arrogance and ambition.'

'Case in point is where we are heading,' Fred butt in. 'We hope to find the Last Bridge Inn, which is technically speaking under the control of the lord of Rhudaur. However as the Lord is so weak in reality the Publican and his possy can do within reason what they like. Fortunately he's an old friend of mine so we should get on, we'll be there by tomorrow.'

But that evening a sudden and new peril occured. As Mr.N and Dan watched a half-moon rise there was howls and a number of Wolves leapt towards Dan and the small fire they had lit. The look, manner and howls of the beasts chilled Dan's blood. Together though the 4 stod firm and repealed the danger with some losses to the Wolves. But one fierce-seeming wolf stayed and snarled at Gandalf, when with a bold stroke, Fred cast out a sword and decapataded it. Gandalf was surprisingly less that impressed. He rounded on Fred, 'What did you do that for?',

'Because it was bit with sharp teeth and claws and was trying to kill us!'

Gandalf snapped, 'I would have liked to have had a talk with it. You can learn a lot from Wolves and I can speak Wolf-tongue!'

Fred growled, 'That don't impress me much,' rather confirming his opinion of Gandalf as somewhat of a headbanger.

So as a showery, spring day dawned and moved on to midday, Dan, Gandalf, Fred and Mr.N found themselves opposite the entrance of the Last Bridge Inn. Dan wondered how this place would compare to the rather rough Happy Horse. He also said, 'Erm, chaps, how are we going to pay for anything seen as we have no money? trade fruit and berries?'

Fred smiled, 'That's no problem I may just ned to call in a few favours!'

To Dan's relief the Inn was spacious, well-lit and comfortable. It was almost as though the various factions of the Wild wanted a comfortable place to relax in. The landlord of the Inn was a cheerful black man with Weston blood who lived a complex life. He was called Ben Beaumont and he spend his life walking a tightrope between Elves, men of the west, men of the wild, different political forces of Rhudaur, Dwarves even Hobbits and trying to keep his customers happy. He knew Fred of old and Ben smiled at the prospect of trade.

'What can I get you gents?' he asked cheerfully.

Fred countered him. 'Well, I wonder if you could do us a favour!'

Ben's smile faded, 'Oh, yes?'

Fred told him about their singular lack of cash. ah so you need some credit?',

'Indeed and you owe me a favour. You remember that time when I warned you abou that cheap beer which was being traded, which had you used it in this Inn would have poisoned half your customers?'

'Yes and as a reward I told you that you could claim a favour any time you liked?'

'Well nows a good time!'

Ben paused frowning. He looked to Dan like he was considering refusing but then Ben said, 'Fine. Whatever. I owe you some credits so ;you can have some free drink, food and perhaps lodging for a time!'

Ben also offered, 'And we can thwo in Mr.N to work behind your bar for a few hours free. Happen to know that he makes a good barman. I've seen him work before!'

'What?' snorted MrN but Gandalf and Fred pesuaded Mr.N to do it and indeed he was welcome assistance to Ben.

The Last Bridge was certainly a cosmopolitan place. There was many varieties of Men, small but broad-looking Dwarfs with beards, some pointy-eared Elves and some creatures which no-one except Fred recognized who looked small even child-like wearing bright green, yellow or Orange with furry feet.

'Halflings ,hobitylan or Hobbits, he explained to dan. Well they might look funny but they're surprisingly tough and cheerful. Good people you know!

Gandalf said, 'Hmm, Hobbits. I must get you to introduce me to one. Nice to meet someone new. Ah, hello Glorfindel!' Gandalf was speaking to a taoo, golden-haired Elf who had just entered the Inn and was known to Gandalf and would have news for him. The Elf was known to Fred too who called, 'ah, Goldie, greetings to you!' Gandalf snorted to Fred, perhaps thinking that Fred was been disrespectful to an Elvish lord, but Fred continued unperturbed, 'but he does have long golden hair///1' which was indeed true. Glorfindel himself said unflustered, 'oh, it doesn't mater Gandalf, Goldie was a nickname of mine whilst I was doing an errand undercover and met Fred, it can be useful. Now Gandalf I am glad that I have seen you I have some news. Recently the evil powers of the North has grown weaker. There are some who have been arguing that now is the time to deliver a knock-out blow. However to do this would still take all our strength.'

Gandalf countered a little skeptically, 'But isn't the centre of Angmar surrounded by walls of iron?'

'Until Recently. We have just received reports that the foul rivers of Taur-nuin have dried up and disappeared. That land is passable.'

That was indeed news to Gandalf. He explained to Dan (and Fred) that Taur-nuin was a river of the southern mountain borders of Angmar. It was a sad, haunted, enchanted river which the witch-king had filled with cursed souls of the dead. None, men or Elves could pass it without their minds been scrambled in horror. But if the waters had died down then that left Angmar vulnerable. Glorfindel mad another point, 'Don't foge the slaves of Angmar. Those poor souls have been captured by the forces of the North in various wars and some have been kept in desperate slavery for years. Many hundreds in fact, possibly thousands. We have been unable to do anything direct to help them but now we can. Some of us are going up there to see what we can do to save them. A mission of mercy in fact.'

Gandalf offered to him, 'Well I'm in. I might well go ahead first to see what I can do. I'm good a that type of thing. I can probably speak for Mr.N and say that he will come along too. Anyone else?' he looked at Dan and Fred.

With what Fred thought was depressing eagerness Dan spoke up. 'I'll come, I do hear that some of my own people have been captured. I'd love a chance to rescue them.' Fred sighed as Dan asked, 'What of you, Fred?'

'Absolutely no way.'

'What?'

'You heard. I'm not going to Angmar. That sounds like suicide. Now I might not like the Witch-King's agents and will not do deals with them, but I'm not going to die in that country.'

'Scared?' snarled Dan.

'You will be! but my answer stands. No. You'll never find me in the castles of the witch-king!' Dan was a little upset but Gandalf was unflapped and left it at that. In the meantime as Gandalf, Glorfindel and Fred talked of big maters Dan was left a little on his own watching Mr.N work. Fred had introduced him to a small, cheery, furry-footed Hobbit called Timbo who was apparently something of a regular. He was called Timbo and was surprisingly merry talking to Dan. He was fascinated by Dan's country and Dan ended up telling him something of what he was doing.

'You sound like a pleasant chap. I don't like the evil in the North either. If you like, I can give you a hand.' Dan did wonder what help someone like Timbo could give. A useful amount surprisingly. Only problem was that had Dan noticed Timbo had had a little to drink. Possibly a little too much. When he did sometimes Timbo made statements which he intended to keep at the time, but ended up not doing so in reality. As will be seen later, though he was a decent enough little chap.

Just then there was a gust of wind in the evening dark and the lights temporary went out for Dan. He looked around and noticed a lady all hodded, drinking a bottle of mild, looking at him. She had a knowing smile on her face. Dan turned to Fred saying, 'do you know who she is?'

'Who?' and when Dan turned back the lady had vanished.

'That lady who was just there, she disappeared. She looked odd.'

'You get some odd types here,' said Fred and the matter was forgotten for the moment. Dan tried one more time to pesuade Fred to join them, but Fred was adamant. 'No thanks, I like living too mych and you should be careful following that Gandalf, you'll end up in trouble too big for you.'

That was it and Dan went to bed for the night. Now, the Hobbit, Timbo did have every intention of joining Dan on his journey. Timbo thought it might be profitable. The trouble was, however, that he did have a lot to drink that evening. Some Hobbits were able to drink plentiful amounts of alcohol without having hangover's the next morning. Unfortunately, not Timbo. So when Mr.N called for him at 8:00 the next morning, Timbo was in no mood for an adventures journeyand so he replied so to Mr.N, actually using language that was a little unfit for a Hobbit! So his chance was gone


	3. Up, up, up North to Angmar

That was it and Dan went to bed for the night. The following morning in the clear air Dan, Fred, Gandalf, Mr.N and Glorfindel left. Fred said,' Well, thanks for the fee and you're on your own for now. Good luck.' Then Fred left them rather hurriedly. Dan asked Mr.N, 'That was quite a pleasant Inn we left. Good ornamentations. I liked that sword on top of the bar.' 'Funny you should mention that. It's not one of the most overtly impressive items but it is by far the most valuable. It is of Elvish make, thousands of years old. It certainly comes from the ancient lands of the far drowned west possibly forged by the master forger Eol himself. It's very valuable and even holy.'

After leaving the last Bridge inn, the 3 left Glorfindel at Rivendell and travelled north along the edges of the Misty Mountains. The more he journeyed Dan noticed the land becoming rougher, more barren with the odd ruin or haunted clove where some fell creature may have dwelt at one time. Gandalf said that this was because the closure they came to Angmar the worse the country would get. 'And angmar itself is a land close to hell1' he warned ominously. It was certainly true that there was an evil feel to the air.

After a week they camped but cautiously. Gandalf said, 'We have come to a dangerous country. In this area a wild folk dwell. None know who they are for sure but they have attacked both our friends and allies of Angmar the theory is that they are some type of Goblins who have struck out on their own'

When he had only been asleep for have the night Dan was woken with a start by Mr. N. N hissed, 'We've been spotted.' Dan looked around but could not see anything. Mr.N said 'They're here though. We can see shapes in the distance and Gandalf can make out arrows!'

Dan noticed that the air was pleasant and clear for a change with the Mon and stars shining beautifully bright. Gandalf rasped 'Lie down pay attention and draw your swords!' Just as Dan put his hand to his sword-hilt Mr.N countered

'Actually, Gandalf, no, I don't think that's a good idea!'

'Why?' asked Gandalf.

'Well, these people just don't feel evil you know? It's possible that they consider this area they're territory and if that's the case they might well mistake drawn swords as an aggressive move. I think we ought to try to be peaceful!' Gandalf and Dan agreed but Dan asked

'Do you have an idea who these people are?'

'Well, they don't look like Orcs and seen as they come out in the starlight, I think that they may be some kind of Dark Elves,' Just then some of the people came forward dand Dan saw who the were. They weren't Orcs.

Mr.N laughed quietly, 'Make that, in fact, dark Halflings.' and indeed they were. Creatures like those who Dan had seen at the last Bridge inn but who had adopted a different lifestyle. They were much more in tune with the wild but distrusted the daylight. At first they were suspicious but by being their diplomatic best Gandalf and Mr.N convinced the dark Halflings that no harm was meant and the Halflings became friendly and let the 3 continue safely. Indeed the Halflings proved quite good companions and even traded some of their food which was very tasty. Gandalf and Mr. N warned the Halflings about a travelling force of men and Elves in order to prevent any unpleasentries. As he left the Halflings country Dan heard Mr.N laugh,' Typical Halflings nearly kill you one minute then share lunch the next!'

Now Angmar was getting closer and closer to the companions. Day was now just a gloomy murk and the nights full of cloudy thick smoke. Gandalf said that this was due to a smock that emited from the Witch-king's stronghold. Then there was some light for the first time in days. It was a light with an unpleasant feeling about. As the companions passed through a wide valley, Dan noticed some head-like features jagging out from the rock. At first he thought that it was just rock. But then to his horror the figures turned and blasted rays of fire at the companions. Gandalf cried, 'Ye gods, Firecrakes, I thought they were extinct!'

Mr.N mutered, 'I thought they were only a legend!' as more rays splattered around them. Firecrakes where some rare creatures, related to dragons, but not very mobile and tended only to exist in cold, mountainous areas. But they could be deadly to any passer-by. The 3 headed for some low rocks for cover. They nearly made it. Gandalf and Dan both found the cover and Mr.N had just touched one of the rocks.

When one of the Firecracks rays hit Mr.N square in the back. Mr.N exploded in flames and in seconds he fell to the stony ground his body a charred smoking collection of roasted flesh. Dan yelled in shock, 'he's dead!' and indeed he was.

In grief, Dan and Gandalf crouched behind the rocks taking cover from the Firecrack rays. Gandalf had decided to wait until it was dark to leave in order to hided from the Firecracks and Dan agreed. While he sad pinned down, Gandalf tried to take Dan's mind of the peril by telling him a bit more about the Witch-King. 'He is one of the few powers capable of breeding Orcs. Give him forty years and he can create tens of thousands. That's why many consider it important to deal with him now he's weak. And a thing about Orcs. Well, it's not comfortable lore, but you need to know. Orcs vet their young ones after a certain age. If they find that the Orc-child is not behaving in the approprate Orc manner, ie hating and despoiling everything, that child is murdered. In fact many graves of such Orc-children exist. The Angmar lord wants to extend that policy throughout the North. One of the reasons we oppose him so strongly.' Dan did actually know this, which was true, so it was slightly pointless of Gandalf telling him so, but it was good that Gandalf knew this too.

'And there's another little mystery,' continued Gandalf,

'What's that then?'

'Him and his agents can move extraordinarily quickly. Messages come through his realm a a speed quicker than the fastest horse could gallop at a straight speed with no obstacles indeed there have been times when his Orc-chieftains were knowing to be near Rivendell and yet only a day or so later appeared in the centre of Angmar.'

'Mistaken identity perhaps?'

'Possibly, but if so a lot of trusted people were fooled, it is something of a mystery, indeed some say that his agents can fly through the air at breakneck speed. All right, that part is possibly myth.'

'On broomsticks, perhaps?' Dan laughed, looking at Gandalf.

'I don't know what you mean I can assure you that I have never ridden on a broomstick!'

Then night came with smoky air. Gandalf suggested that this might be a god time to move and Dan agreed, so the pair moved on, Dan looking a little nervously behind him.

In time Dan and Gandalf came to an evil-looking river. 'Afraid we have to cross this one.' said Gandalf, 'It isn't very pleasant, but it doesn't seem quite as bad as it used to be, you'll have to concentrate and stick with me to get any evil thoughts out of your head.' Dan and Gandalf dived in and swam along up to the next bank for a few hours.

'Gaah that was so foul,' commented Dan as he climbed up.

'Think that was bad, have a look at that, the capital of Angmar, Morgalz.'

Dan looked. It was a strong and evil-looking place. Gandalf explained, 'What you see looks bad but that's only a fraction of the witch-kings realm. His power stretches far underground, where lie mines and tunnels for miles. We will have to be very careful.'

'How do we get in?'

'Getting in is not so much of a problem. Getting out, however, might be tricky!'

It was the dead of night. Evil smoke belched through the air from many fires. However many lights of the enemy were ablaze and sentries could be seen above the main gate including mighty (but rather stupid) stone trolls.

Gandalf proposed,'now we are not going to knock on the doors of the main gate. Issuing in and out of Morlegz are many tunnels some of which are created by slaves which the Citch-king knows nothing about. One of those are nearby. According to this map I was giving at the last bridge inn with luck we can enter the fortress and get some way undetected.'

'and then what?'

' I'm not so sure to be honest I've only thought up to this point I'll have to improvise the rest?'

'Fred was right about you in a way, you don't plan your operations that much!'

'Possibly, but first I must disguise ourselves. Now with a slight adjustment and a little illusion from me I can make us look like stragglers from Rhudaur.'

Dan was not confident about this but for a time the plan worked well. Dan and Gandalf carefully walked into a concealed tunnel and made their way through the underground dark tunnels. Despite the increasing feel of evil at first Dan and Gandalf meet noone. But then the odd patrol or even group of Orcs did pass By Gandalf's skill he and Dan remained unnoticed. But this couldn't last. One small group of Orcs looked at Gandalf and said, 'Ghalop oglo ziglar!' Dan then remembered that he couldn't speak Orcish. But Gandalf was adapt in the tongue and replied in kind. But the Orc still seemed suspicious and spoke some more looking at Dan in an unfriendly manner. After some conversation the Orc seemed to relent and Gandalf patted it on the shoulder and he and Dan walked on.

Dan whispered, 'He loked suspicious!'

'Yes He was. But I convinced him we were on their side and he left it at that. Mind you I hate speaking that foul tongue. It hurts my lips!'

Dan and Gandalf continued. The tunnels became more wide-spread and criss-crossed in what was to Dan a bewildering fashion. Then the 2 came to a large doorway.


	4. Entry to Doom

'This is the entrance to the inner fortress it is guarded,' Gandalf pointed to a couple of Trolls on the entrance. Gandalf and Dan walked up to them.

'Ere whaddya wont?' one troll asked in a broken style of the common-tongue but one which Dan understood.

Gandalf answered, 'We only want to get through.'

'Nar not without a password. We don't let yer throo. In fact arrest them! Then torture and kill them!'

Gandalf then spoke to the trolls in a calm convincing voice, 'You don't want to arrest us!'

'Err we don't want to arrest you'

'We know the password'

'You know the password' You can let us through'

'Go on go through'

'And the passwords Dwarf-meat!'

The Trolls let them through. 'How did you do that?'

'Dan, when one is a wizard, one can sometimes control for a short time those of weak minds. Trolls are a classic example!'

'you plucked the password from his mind?'

'Er, no, I actually got that from the Orc we met earlier ,apparently security can get lax with Orcs. I just asked him and he told me.'

Gandalf was just telling Dan that he was going to try to find the prison cells to see if he could start some kind of break-out to create confusion before the attack from the West when another group apprehended them. It was a larger group of Orcs with some evil-looking men in charge. The leader snapped, 'All right password,'

Gandalf sighed, 'Dwarf-meat.'

'Very well, but I don't know you, do you have identification?


	5. The Prisoners

'You don't need to see our identification.'

'Yes I bloody well do! Come with me! I want to know who you are. If you happen to be a stranger you had better look forward to slavery!' Grimacing to each other Gandalf and Dan were lead away.

Gandalf whispered to Dan, 'Watch your head,'

'Er, why, when?'

'Just do it and you'll know when.' As Dan saw wooden beams holding up the rocks Gandalf sprung into action. Quicker than lightning he sprayed forth a bolt of light into their captors which exploded. Some of the Orcs fell but others organised themselves and drew their scimitars at Gandalf who let loose another salvo. Dan saw why Gandalf had said 'Mind your head,' some of the roof, walls and floor gave away. Dan used his hands to deflect the rocks but had to dance to avoid more crushing on him. Unfortunately though this caused him to fall through a gap in the floor and down, down a long way through a chasm sliding and bumping on the gutting rocks and finally knocking his head unconscious in the dark.

Later Dan woke with a groan. He stood up along in the dark. The only light was that of a few lanterns flickering in the distance. 'What in all the World am I to do now?' his first thought was to escape and to travel far away. But then he considered that he had travelled many leagues through perils to get here and it would be a shame to leave without doing anything. Besides, he had a feeling that somehow, though he didn't precisely know how at this stage, that someone needed his help. So he reluctantly decided that he would try to help Gandalf. Now Gandalf had said something about prisoners. Dan thought he would try to find were they were held. Now this proved to be relatively easy. Dan was well camouflaged in his dark garments and was able to hide in the shadows as patrols of Orcs and Men thundered by. It might have been his imagination but was there a lot of activity going on? He suspected that might have something to do with Gandalf. He came across a helpful map of the fortress on the wall. It was apparently for the benefit of the inhabitants and no-one thought one of their enemies would read it! It showed clearly where the Prisons were and even a 'You are here' sign.

However he was too late for some. Many of the prisoners were jailed for the simple crime of refusing to work long hours of slave labour for the Angmar lord in the underground mines. Those he had no use for he sometimes selected at random for execution. Earlier that day several dozen where hanged to death at the gallows one after another. Their bodies where still rotting in a pile.

Meantime, Dan was hurrying around a tunnel. Then he ran into 3 Orcs. Now he tried to back off, but the Orcs attacked him and were clearly trying to kill him as a stranger. As has been said, Dan was not the greatest fighter in the world. Far from it. But Orcs themselves where not that great usually using advantage in numbers rather than skill. With a clash of swords, Dan managed to slay one Orc. Another ran off. But one remaining one Dan grabbed hold off, disarmed and held his sword to it's throat.

The Orc squealed and begged for mercy. 'Oh, don't kill me, please, please, please, don't kill poor little Buggerz.' Buggerz was obviously it's name. Dan paused. Ok, so Orcs where the enemy, but this poor fellow didn't look like he could do much damage. Besides, he really didn't want to kill unnecessarily. So he kicked the Orcs sword away and replied,

'Oh, go on with you, then,'

'Buggerz thanks you,' replied Buggerz than dashed off into the gloom. So with careful diligence Dan soon found himself looking, hidden, a few meters away from a strong set of barred doors what obviously a prison and he could make out some prisoners mulling about inside.

The entrance was guarded by two enormous looking Trolls. Trolls were tough but notoriously stupid. Trouble was that thick as they were, it was these trolls which were stopping Dan getting to the prisoners. Dan now prided himself on his intelligence. Surely there had to be a way he could outwit two Trolls. Dan thought a while. A way back he saw the occasional flaming lantern. He moved to one and looked. It was tied to the wall but with a fairly simple knot which Dan undid. Hmmm. It seemed that there was some Paraffin in the torch handle and the lantern flame was adjustable by some way. He reduced the flame somewhat. Dan then returned to the prison entrance. He walked towards a Troll. They both looked at him and grunted aggressively. One of them grunted what sounded like 'get him,' and moved a massive hand to grab Dan. Dan lit the lantern higher and pointed it at the Trolls chest.


	6. Moment of Destiny

It fired out at the Troll which yelled and fell unconscious to the floor. The next one hit Dan and grabbed the lantern itself. 'Er, ah, what is it?' it asked and looked at the lantern (which was unlit) holding it. It was mentioned that this troll was stupid. In fact it was disobeying every Health and Safety rule it had been taught (this wasn't many!) The lantern then exploded in it's hands creating a minor fireball killing the Troll.

Dan looked inside the jail. He could see many, hundreds, possibly thousands of Men and Women of a type which Dan recognized as folk who lived in his country or nearby. In fact he did recognize many. Some of these prisoners where many of the great and good of Arthedian who had been taken captive in recent wars. He also saw a familiar face. 'Fred! What are you doing here Fancy seeing you!'

'Yes, well, never mind that, hand me your sword so I can cut these ropes.' Dan did so and Fred stood up. Dan looked around and tried to release the lock on the Cell door. But it was locked firm.

Still Dan had a device which he had bought with him. It was a fancy, useful, but expensive device of Dwarfish make, but Dan had modified it to his own needs. Dan called it a Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed it at the lock and managed to blow it open with the Sonic Screwdriver. 'Good device you have there,' commented Fred.

'Yes, it is, my Sonic Screwdriver, my pride and joy. But it is expensive I do use it at work a lot.'

In quick time the other captives were freed. Dan told them about the impending attack. Just as he was speaking a loud explosion was heard rocking the fortress. Fred murmured, 'That'll be the start.'

Everyone rushed out of the jail and tried to find the exit. They paused only to stab at the troll which was just waking up. Dan did say to Fred, 'er, Fred, the last time we were together you did say that you would never end up in Angmar!'

'Spare me the comedy,' Fred grumped at Dan's smiling face. 'I was captured by slavers, rather less imaginative than those we meet and was simply sold to Angmar.'

Then Dan spotted someone else he knew, 'Sarah!' a rather grubby young woman greeted him.

'Dan! Nice to see a fresh face from home, how are things their?' Sarah was in fact a Princess of Dan's country. She was, very skilled at her task and had been missed. 'Who has taken my place on the council?'

'Greg Hotspur, I'm afraid!'

'Oh, no, you know what's he's like.'

'Yes. Good at fighting, just about bad at everything else. Very undiplomatically he is. Even the delegates from Cardolan are thinking of withdrawing their support we need you back!' Greg Hotspur was a cousin of Sarah's.

'Well I wouldn't have gone had it not been for Orcs raiding our village. Why can't the Witch-King just let us leave in peace?'

'Not in his nature.'

Fred interrupted them as the fortress shock with another explosion. 'Do any of you have any idea what we are going to do now?' Sarah shook her head but Dan replied,

'Yes, I do have a little notion but….' But just then a large group of Orcs appeared and spotted the escapees. The Orc-Captain ordered their slaying and so a mass fight begun. The Orcs were more numerous in numbers but the escapees were better fighters and more desperate. Around the combatants were a large network of tunnels criss-crossing in the dark. Before long the Orcs and the escapees were indifferent groups fighting separated from each other.

From a distance Dan saw Sarah been surrounded by Orcs and chased away. He looked around but no one else seemed to have noticed. 'Darn,' thought he and dashed across to follow her. Once he got to where he had last seen her, but she was nowhere. He searched, leaving the fighting behind but couldn't find anything. But one thing he noticed was that the sense of evil which he had felt ever since entering Angmar was much stronger now. He almost abandoned his attempts to find Sarah, but felt drawn towards a different purpose. He walked forward almost hypnotised as if fate had taken over him. But it was unpleasant going. Firstly he walked through a hallway cluttered with the bodies of Orc-young who had been slain and their faces contorted in agony. These were victims of the Orc young cleansing policy.

In the next hall he had to walk through large cobwebs which had big hairy spiders crawling over them, and Dan, they were harmless, fortunately, but for a sufferer of Arachnophobia like Dan it was torture. Then he went through a room which was haunted by trapped spirits. He exited it. Then saw it.


	7. Moment passed

Dan was in a large throne -room with Archers, rubbish and instruments of torture. And at the end was a throne daubed with evil runes. And at the end on it a man-sized figure, robbed (Dan couldn't see it's body) with a golden crown on it's head stood. It looked at Dan. Dan ran to it. Now the sense of evil was at the worse Dan had felt. The figure stood up and cast aside it's cloak. Dan could see armour but where human flesh should be just a well of emptiness. One of its fingers wore a large, silver ring. Dan recognized the Witch-king. The centre point of the evil of the north. Dan dealt a swift stroke disarming it then raised his sword high for the killing blow. Then he looked into the Witch-king's red eyes. The witch-king gave a terrible cry. Dan was now smote with evil. His entire soul was racked with thoughts of death, dread and despair. He felt only one desire, to get away. He tried to wield a stroke but couldn't do it after all he had been through. He backed away and crouched under an arch whimpering. With all his courage Dan gathered himself and made another attempt. But it was too late and with another cry the Witch-king vanished out of the hall.

Dan sobbed for a moment then blinked as though awaking from a nightmare of despair. In especial as he looked and saw a familiar person again. Sarah. And in trouble. She was disarmed surrounded by 4 Orcs who were about to execute her. With a shout he ran across to her aid. The Orcs were suitably distracted and Dan and Sarah slew 3 and one ran away shrieking. 'Thanks', Sarah said to Dan.

'No problem. Have you seen anyone else?'

'I think I hear them nearby the sounds are fairly distinctive.' But then a new problem happened. The roofs rumbled in flame an started to cave in. Dan and Sarah ran. But stopped when coming to a large chasm in a floor. 'We're going to have to jump.' said Sarah. Dan agreed but it would have to be an accurate jump to avoid the both of them dashing to death on cave rocks.

Taking each other in hand, Dan and Sarah leapt, downwards and just, mostly with Sarah's influence mind, landed on the ledge across the chasm as the tunnels they had left engulfed in flame.

Next Dan meet up with Fred again. 'How're you doing,' asked he, but before Fred could answer, another large group of Orcs appeared near them. Although, curiously, the Orcs did not seem to be bothering them to much but they were there.

Dan was never sure what happened next. It was certainly out of his character. He said it felt weird and he did things he was never able to do before or since. Maybe he was possessed, there where some strange spirits in those tunnels. But Dan dashed towards the Orcs. He jumped high in the air. Plunged down towards them and then slew many as he landed with his sword. Some he chopped in two, some he cut of their heads, and others he sliced of their legs. He jumped up, almost froze after he leapt, then landed behind the Orcs. But it was more dangerous than he knew. One Orc nearly sliced of his hand without him noticing. After he had slain around 20 he suddenly awoke as though coming to his senses. Just in time as one Orc had an arrow which it had finally managed to aim at Dan's back and was about to fire it. Dan then blinked, wondered what he was doing, then hightailed it back as fast as he could to the other two.

'What was that all about?' asked Sarah.

'Finished?' asked Fred. It was all Dan could do to nod rather embarrassedly. 'Well, good, shall we get on with escaping, and just remember that your life is worth far more than around 50 Orcs. Dan had to agree!

But the way back was blocked by fire. Going on was not leading to anywhere but one section of the fortress. Dan was taken by Fred to the others he had released earlier. 'No way through their,' Fred almost sobbed in despair.

Someone said, 'What do we do now? We go down we'll be chopped to pieces by Orcs. Go on we get burned and if we stay we'll explode.' As everyone scratched their heads Dan smiled saying:

'I've an idea!' He looked around and found one of the maps on the wall. Dan studied it. He smiled and said, 'This way everyone it's not far?'

Fred whispered 'you could tell some of us what you're doing?'

'Just trust me!' smiled Dan.

The fortress shock alarmingly harder. Dan spotted a room and said 'through here everyone!' and ran to it.

They were in a cavern with a great deal of humming machinery. At the end was an inlet with circular grids. Dan then smiled. 'This is a TeleVoyage chamber. Or otherwise known as Teleport. What it does is direct your bodies to disappear and to travel wherever you direct it.'

Fred whistled, 'Teleport. Well, who would have thought it? Thought those things only existed in legend. Explains the mystery of how Angmar's servants move so quick, though.'

'It was used more in ages gone by and I've read few tales in which they are used.' Explained Dan. Coincidentally, any reader might be feeling a bit puzzled by the use of a Teleport in the ages of Middle-Earth. Well, the curious thing about technology at that time was that it, in contrast to later ages, went backwards. Technology, craftsmanship and various mechanical knowledge had a tendency to be lost over the centuries rather than created. Teleport's as Dan had said had been used considerably in the Elder years, now so long ago only the mountains remember and most had no idea of their existence. But Dan was well read and as he said had also seen 'Televoyage,' marked on the fortress chamber's map.

But Fred was impressed nonetheless. 'Smart thinking, kid, do you have any idea how this works?'

Dan looked at it. 'Err, no, I'm afraid, I was hoping you would,' Fred shook his head in response, so Dan asked around 'is there a man amongst us who can?' and a voice at his elbows growled,

'Actually a Dwarf can.' Dan looked down and saw 3 small, brown-skinned, bearded Dwarfs. One was legless on a wheelchair and said 'Yes, this looks like its based on Thorog's principle common to us in the mines, we'll sort it,' which indeed after much thought, squabbling and the speaker, who was the leader of sorts saying things like, 'no, no you fool, I said gently, you need control with these operations!' It was more likely to be Dwarfs in using devices of these sort. They were, curiously, the most advanced in nature of crafts of the free peoples of the world. But finally the Dwarf, name of Footz said 'That's it, its working. We've set it to transport everyone around 10 miles south. We are a bit short on power so we'll have to be quick!'

It did take some time to transport around 1000 people in this manner. Dan volunteered to say at the controls and to be the last to leave. He saw Sarah smile and wave at him as she dematerialized. Dan was last to go and disappeared just as the flames caught up with the control-room and it exploded in fire which he saw in his last glance as he left……….

And re-appeared in a rocky valley nearby. He could see the fortress a few miles of as nothing but rubble. He was perhaps feeling a bit cocky or prideful. 'Ha, that was easy,' thought he. Then he turned a corner in the darkness and ran straight into a large group of Orcs who saw him. 'Seize him!' said the Orc-captain and Dan felt rough hands on his shoulders.


	8. Unexpected peril

The Orcs dragged Dan to one side. At first they took one look at him, then said, 'he's one of our Enemies. Kill him.' Dan flinched as he expected death.

But then a vaguely familiar voice said, 'No, let's spare him for the time been, let him live,' Dan looked up and recognized Buggerz, the Orc that he had spared a little while back.

'Hey, your Buggerz,' declared he.

'Actually, that's Captain Buggerz to you. Lord Buggerz even. Possibly even soon King Buggerz,'

'think he's overplaying the Buggerz name,' thought Dan. But he also said, 'so you're not going to kill me then?'

'No, I think I'll keep you alive for a little while,' answered Captain Buggerz of the Orcs.

'Well, that's nice,' thought Dan, 'nice that even Orcs recognized that one kind deed deserves another,'

'That's alive in bitter pain,' declared Buggerz. 'I'm not going to give you an easy death.' He said to his command, 'this human is the one who defeated, and humiliated me. He's not going to get away with that. I'm going to see him tortured for hours, days, possibly and then slowly killed. Let's have some fun!'

'Ah, that's kind of not what I had in mind,' thought Dan again.

'Firstly, lets see what we can do with these very sharp pair of Scissors,' suggested Buggerz, clipping them at Dan's face…………

Meantime, elsewhere Gandalf and Fred were having a discussion. Gandalf had been kept very busy in the main assault upon Morgelz. But Gandalf was worried about Dan. 'He hasn't turned up at the rendezvous point, he could be in trouble. He saved many lives back there we should look for him.'

Fred wasn't very happy about this, a strange sense of fear pinged his heart, 'do we have do, he's probably all right,' he tried, but Gandalf persuaded him and so reluctantly he joined Gandalf in searching the dark, shadowy mountains alone, for signs of Dan.

After some time and travelling far, Fred gave a cry. He saw Dan tied to a post in the middle of several dozen Orcs. Dan appeared asleep. Gandalf whispered, 'Now's our chance. If we startle these Orcs, I think that together we can manage them. Ready?' Fred gave a short nod.

So the two crept up to the Orcs. In the night, Gandalf and Fred slew many of the Orcs, the last one been Buggerz and the remainder fled in terror. Then Fred came to Dan and untied Dan with his sword. But unwittingly he cut Dan a little as Fred did so.

Now what happened next was completely out of character for Dan. But he had been tortured, badly, by Orcs who can torture like none other can, no need to go into details! And was not really in his right mind. So when he felt a cut, he awoke and instantly assumed that the Orcs were back to torment him. So he tried to fight back. Surprised to find himself free, he pushed Fred back who stumbled, then snatched Fred's sword from him who was not expecting this. In the darkness, Dan did not recognize his friend and slew Fred, thinking him a foe……….

Or at least he would have done, had not Gandalf taken some decisive action. Gandalf saw in an instant what was happening, and, showing his considerable agility, reached out, grabbed Dan's sword with his hand, with micro-seconds to spare, then literally caught it, on the blade and ripped the sword from Dan, cutting Gandalf's own hand quite badly and painfully, even for a Wizard. Blood flowed. But he looked at Dan firmly in the eye and said, 'Dan Shoemaker come back,' under this influence Dan came to himself. He was appalled at what he had so nearly done.

'Fred. I'm … err…' he attempted to apologize.

Fred to give him credit was gracious, 'oh, never mind, kid, what's done, done and no harm has happened,' he replied. But the 3 of them then decided to flee far away back to their friends. On the way Dan did notice,

'Gandalf, your hand, it's bleeding a lot of blood,'

Even Gandalf gasped in pain, 'I'm afraid it is, It was the only thing I could do without harming anyone in time. I think I can bandage this, however. Ouch,' Gandalf winched. He would not be free of his hurt for some weeks and indeed the scars would be on his hand for over a hundred years.

Fred smiled, 'well at least this incident ended more happily than one which I once heard from the Elder years about some mighty warrior slaying his friend by mishap,'

'Matter of opinion, Fred,' replied Gandalf in a rare but understandable moment of selfishness.


	9. Some stragetic thoughts

Soon genuine day dawned the first in that land for years. And in the morning sunlight Glorfindel heading a group of Elves found the 3 companions. He said, 'Oh, Gandalf, that looks nasty, let's see if we can relive it!' He also had news. The fortress of Morguiz was cast down, the Witch-king had retreated (but was not destroyed) and the lands cleansed of his evil creatures for a while. Glorfindel was pleased that many of the prisoners had escaped. He had known of them and him and his captains had agonized about their fated but decided it was more important to deal with the Witch-king. To this Gandalf agreed. Dan was singled out for special praise though. 'We heard about your deeds, congratulations, without you the events would have been more tragic.' Dan smiled but he himself thought that he might have somehow achieved more. Glorfindel finished, 'Well, we've destroyed the witch-king's fortress, delivered to him a major setback and eliminated many creatures of evil, we've done here. Most of us will be returning to Rivendell or further south. To this Dan, Fred and Gandalf eagerly agreed to.

And so, the nest day, they met up with many of the prisoners which they had freed and to his delight Dan saw Sarah again. The party went south avoiding the firedrakes then saying, 'hi' as they past the Dark Halflings and on a sunny spring lunch-time, Dan gazed down upon the Last Bridge Inn where they decided to stay for a while.

That Evening, Fred And Dan joined the landlord, Ben and several people in the crowded, smoking, well-lit Inn with its bar and tables. Ben was particularly interested in events up north and had some news of his own. 'Whilst most of the Elves were away we had some trouble. A wild Vampire of the mountains came down and harassed the villages. Finally it even attacked this Inn.'

'How did you deal with that?' Fred asked,

'Well, it was Timbo of all people who saved us. We were all dashing around in a state of madness and the Vampire was virtually indestructible. Just when it seemingly had us all trapped, Timbo picked up that old Elf sword from over the seas hanging on that wall and drove it through its chest destroying it. Of course anything holy is deadly to Vampires and that weapon is particularly holy. The funny thing is, though, that most of us knew that. At least we should have known it. But in all the excitement we rather lost our heads. Only Timbo their kept his cool under pressure and thought logically!'

Dan turned around Timbo said, 'evening!'

'Does he keep his cool under pressure?' he asked,

'It would seem that he does,' answered Fred. 'In fact most of his people do. That's the odd thing about these Halflings they may look weak but are surprisingly tough underneath!'

Dan thought back to his encounter with the Witch-king. 'Maybe he would have come with us. He would have been able to cope with the horror which I couldn't. Maybe he could have destroyed the Witch-king and removed a great evil from the world.

Timbo replied, 'I very nearly did come. But I did drink a few too many pints of Old Cardolandrake. Strong stuff taken in large quantities. I was in no fit state to do anything that morning when Fred asked me to come. Save swear at him!' Dan sighed a little sadly. But Gandalf who had just joined the conversation pointed out encouragingly

'Dan, don't beat yourself up about your encounter with the Witch-king. All right so you had a chance to eliminate him for good but didn't take it. But that's harsh to blame you! Frankly I'm surprised you survived with you life and limb intact! Yes I am aware of that encounter. You have talked in your sleep I could see in your face something deadly had happened and I could easily read your mind and memory. Probably Timbo would have done better in that situation but he wasn't there. He had too many pints of ale. On such little things history turns.'

Fred said, 'Still dramatic events have happened. Frankly I would have preferred them to have happened away from me but there you are.

Dan then cried suddenly, 'Fred I just remembered. You know that I saw that lady who no-one else did and she vanished into the night? I wonder if that wasn't the lady of fate. I remember Gandalf talking about her. I wonder if she was looking at Timbo's decision seeing what way fate would turn.'

Fred snorted scornfully, 'Honestly kid if you start believing that kind of thing you'll never want for moonshine,'

But Gandalf said, 'Possibly, Dan, possibly,'

Then there was one more surprise, 'Why Hello boys,' and Mary Underwood was standing behind them with a smile on her face. Dan could not be said to be pleased to see her,

'Now you can't rob us again this is supposed to be a sanctuary!'

'Oh, don't worry Dan I've kind of given that up. With the power of Angmar rebuffed and Sarah back in Arthedain the roads should improve. In fact I have been thinking of going legit and helping King William keep order.'

'Oh, does that mean we get our money back,?'

'Don't push it Fred Falcon, even you have to admit we actually did you a favour. Tell you what I will buy you all a drink, though!' To this they accepted. Mary would make a good addition to the royal security. In fact, while national issues were taken up by the Arthedain nobility, local control was largely managed by people themselves. Although having the wrong person in important positions could, obviously, create problems, witness Greg Hotspur.


	10. The return home

The next day, Dan departed on his final journey home. He departed with a large group including Gandalf, Fred, Sarah and Mary. As Dan set of Gandalf had acquired some news. 'It seems that the Witch-king has not disappeared from the world. His presence can be felt up north. He is held up in his deepest and strongest hide holes underground surrounded by his fell-creatures. We've dealt him a blow but we won't have another chance to eliminate him for a while.'

Mary added, 'By the way, what happened to the other member of your party, Mr.N?'

Dan explained, 'I'm afraid he didn't make it,' and told her what had happened.

'Oh, that's a shame, I rather liked him,'

The journey back home to Arthedain took around 10 days riding leisurely. It did have one note of interest. Just as the party made it back to the woods on Arthedain's border they bumped into a mob of angry dispossessed Cardolan's. Some of the recent policies of Greg Hotspur had annoyed many in Cardolan (with some justification) and the Cardolan's considered the group of Arthedain's as a fine target of revenge. Fred said in his friendliest tones, 'Hey, guys, what seems to be the problem, let us through,'

'The problem is you Arthedain's. That Greg Hotspur.' A muttering went through those of Cardolan, 'He's denied us our ancestral rights. Taxing us the use of the west fields. That denies us our income. Then when we complain, he prevents us trading. We consider that an act of war.'

'Oh, yes, and what do you consider waylaying innocent people on the highways.' said one.

'typical Arthedain attitude,' countered an Cardolan spokesman. Angry cries where shouted and blades were drawing. Gandalf and Dan looked at each other in concern, it looked like fighting was about to break out.

When Sarah suddenly took a hand. She walked out in between the two parties. With the voice of Royal command she said, 'NOW EVERYONE PUT AWAY YOUR SWORDS!' then continued, 'Well, it seems to be that you Cardolan's have a point. But that's no excuse for piracy. If you put away your weapons, I will take over Hotspur's position on the council and look at your case.'

'And who in Eru are you?' asked someone.

But then fortunately one of the Cardolan's said, 'I recognize her, that's Sarah Organa. Yes, she might have influence. I say we take her advice, it has to be better than a life of an outlaw.' with some muttering, peace was restored.

Sarah later said to Dan, 'looks like you do need me on the council to sort Greg out!'

The short remainder of the trip was peaceful. Dan said a fond farewell to most of his companions and soon found his way back to his welcome home.

Time passed. It was three years later. The years had been peaceful and increasingly prosperous for Dan and his country. This was partly due to Dan's deeds because of which he was welcomed as a hero, although he personally had a nagging thought that he might have done better. He kept in touch with Fred, Sarah and indeed Mary but Gandalf was away for most of the time. Sarah had returned to the council, taken Greg Hotspur's position, slapped him down, who coincidentally proved much better a little down the political power ladder and indeed learned a little from his mistakes in a few years. Sarah began a romantic relationship but not with Dan with Fred. Dan had other plans for his love life.

At one early evening Dan sat on the Happy Horse (which was now a more respectable place) with Fred and Sarah when to his surprise he saw Gandalf come to the bar.

He cried 'Gandalf! Haven't seen you for ages any news?' Gandalf joined them stroking his bristly chin.

'Well Sorry I have been away I have had many loose ends to check on,'

Dan asked, 'How is the North?'

'Not too bad but not perfect. We've forced the witch-king into a retreat but he is still there we know in a possibly even less accessible stronghold.'

Dan suggested brightly, 'Can't we attack him again?' Fred coughed a bit but Gandalf answered,

'No. The moment has passed. Many of the Elves have gone back South there is evil there which they have to deal with and it would be cruel to force even brave men to face that terror now.'

Sarah said, 'There are large kingdoms of men in the south,'

'Yes, that's true but they are currently occupied with their enemies further south. Also the time will come soon when it will not matter there will be too many forces of evil that the assassination of their leader won't make much difference.' Gandalf sighed, 'Trouble will come though one day, even if it's only in the far future. Indeed, heroic as your deeds have been, don't blush Dan it's true, in the future, we might look back at these events as a missed opportunity. No-one's fault apart from possibly mine, but we had a chance and didn't take it. Oh, well'

Fred nudged Dan, 'Told you our trip would fit into some scheme of his. Here we are at a time of prosperity and Gandalf is watering on about the far future!'

'Maybe so Fred but there will be trouble in the future. Time will tell if we can cope with it. There is more in the World than just your cares just as they may be!'

'I am aware of that thank you!' said Fred a little huffily as his experience of a variety of people's rivalled even Gandalf which he did not think Gandalf always appreciated.

Dan said, 'Well, I'll drink to that, will anyone else?' and went to the bar to buy a round, smiling.

THE END.


End file.
